Going The Distance
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: After what happened on Christmas Eve, Beca's more confused about her relationship with Chloe than before as she steps up on her duties with her daughter Emily. The music producer knows that wants to get back together with her ex-wife but unsure if it's something that she want until one of her co-workers hits on her, igniting something. Sequel to Asking For A Christmas Miracle G!P


Going The Distance

* * *

It's been a couple of months since Christmas and Emily has been making good on her promise to tell either me or Chloe about her problem as I think she's come to realize that we might not be able to fix all of them although taking about them seems to help. I'm not exactly sure what's going on between me and the redhead but they have rather awkward since sleeping together on Christmas at least for me, it feels awkward and I've never been good at taking about my feelings. Knowing that my ex wife had broken up with her now ex-boyfriend two weeks prior to sleeping with me, I figure that it was best to wait a bit longer before jumping head first into something that not well thought out.

The last thing that I need right now is to have my heart broken again as there are still issues that need to be worked beforehand if pursuing anything romantic is something that the both of us want. I made more of an effort to be present in my daughter as I take her to school before heading off to work and the my ex-wife has tried to talk to me about work or asking if I was okay if our sixteen year old was talking longer to get ready in the morning. We never brought what happened that night although we agreed that to pay more attention to Emily because she has been hurting since the divorce more than we've realized. I know that I want Chloe more than anything and I want us to be together like we used… well not entirely how we used to be but I want to home everyday knowing that she's waiting for me with a smile on her face and raising our daughter under the same roof.

I missed being wrapped in her arms because it's the only place that I felt like I was safe and wanted but I know should've been a better a wife to her, listening to her when she said she wasn't comfortable with me having a female assistant. I could've came home more instead of working late at the studio and there's a lot of things that I could've worked on but I don't even if what happened on Christmas mean more to her or it happened because she was leaving lonely and horny. I dropped Emily off at the school before heading off to the studio and on my way, I had gotten stuck in this lovely LA traffic but luckily I made to work before my boss notice and it turned out that the artist that I was working with had got stuck in it too.

After re-mastering a few tracks and laying down the tracks, I have a good feeling about this album so I broke for lunch with Jesse who's currently working on the score for this rom-com that he's excited about and I'm happy for him. The movie addict and I have been friends for pretty much forever since we met in high school although I wasn't looking for friends at time but he barreled his way into my life regardless. I thank him every once in awhile for sticking with me so long cause I know that I'm not the easiest person to be around and had some extreme abandonment issues at the time because of my Dad. He left when I was twelve years old because my parents were always arguing about everything from money and paying bills to about how I should be raised and what I should be able to do.

I hated when they fought because it felt like I was the cause of it all so I would always spend a lot of time with my Grandma on Mom's side until she passed away when I was sixteen. I didn't hear from me until after my high school graduation and him throwing my plans to move to LA to become a music producer out the window for the time being and to make matters worse, telling me that he's gotten married to another woman. As much as I wanted to hate my step-mother and two half-siblings that came along in my sophomore year of college, I just couldn't when the woman was too nice to me for her own good. If it wasn't for the redheaded vet and her convincing me to give my Dad another shot then I don't think that I would have any kind of relationship with him at all and surprisingly I have a great relationship with half brothers Aiden and Drew.

My relationship with my Mom is great as always and she's happily moved on with my step-father Henry even though I think that he's kind of a geek but he makes Mom happy so that's all that matters in the end. Lately Jesse has been trying to convince Aubrey to go out with him but he's been shot every time which is hilarious and a little bit sad that he hasn't realized that she's dating Stacie even though they think that they're being discreet with their relationship but it's so obvious that they're into each other. A part of me want to tell them that we already know but they didn't say anything when me and Chloe thought that we were being discreet with our relationship in college so I'll keep my mouth shut until they're ready.

I left money to cover myself and a generous tip for the waitress before heading back to the studio where I was ran into another music producer that I've seen a few times and I think that that her name's Jada or Brittany or something like that. I've talked to her a few times in passing and she seems like an okay person but a bit too touchy-feely for my taste as it always seems like she's always touching my arm or shoulder when we talk. The music producer stands at five-five with jet black hair that stops at her shoulder blades with blonde highlights, bronzed skin, green eyes while wearing skin tight leggings, a maroon tank top under a black leather jacket.

"Hey Beca, got a minute?"

"Sure, I'm sorry but what's your name again" I asked unable to remember her name.

"It's cool. It's Dawn" Dawn giggles.

"Right so what did you want to talk?"

"The thing is that I like you and I wanted to know if you would be down to grab a bit to eat" Dawn said as she traps me in the chair that I'm sitting in with her body, straddling my hips. "Or we could skip dinner and go right to fucking each other. Come on Beca, I know that we feel the attraction between us"

"Look Dawn, I don't know what's going on between but I'm not attracted to you in any kind of way so please get off of me"

Before Dawn could say anything, she's pulled backwards to see an angry vet who's also my ex-wife and I could see that she's extremely pissed right now as I had to hold her back from kicking the music producer's ass. It's several minutes before she finally calms down but I could tell that she's pretty pissed off as she turns into my arms before pulls on the front of my shirt, roughly meshing our lips together. I moaned softly as Chloe slips her tongue into my mouth, pushing us backwards until I'm taking out at the knees by the leather couch before straddling my hips. I don't know what brought this on or why this was even happening but it's turning me on so much as my hands perch themselves on her hips.

The vet slides down onto the floor, nestled between my legs as she unbuttons my pants before pulling them down along with my boxer-briefs, freeing my erection from its confinements as she brings the tip to her pouty lips. I groaned loudly, my eyes rolling to the back of my head as Chloe takes me inch by inch until I'm tickling the back of her throat before bobbing her head up and down my length slowly as I grabbed of her head. It didn't take much to end up cumming down her throat while she made a show of swallowing my essence causing me to instantly harden again then she discards her jeans and panties on the floor before taking up residence on my lap, grinding on straining cock. I reached for her bra-claded breasts out to have my hands slapped away as she sinks down on my dick, bouncing up and down as she latches onto my neck, sucking on my pulse point.

"Fuck Chloe"

"You're mine, Becs" Chloe growls out. "No one else is allowed to have you like this. No one can fuck you like I can or make love to you like I can"

"Heh so you're jealous" I smirked.

"I was totally jealous because I thought that I was about to lose you to that stupid skank and I hated that I was lost in jealousy to talk to you about that slutty assistant of yours but I want my life with you back. Fuck Beca, you feel good inside of me" Chloe said increasing her bouncing.

"Fuck Chlo, you're so fuckin hot and I should've fought harder for us" I said thrusting upwards. "I want you in everyway possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our child"

I flipped us over so I was on top, pounding fast and hard into Chloe until she came hard on my cock, clamping down on me deliciously but I didn't want to stop fucking her. All the pent up sexual frustration that I felt since the divorce and the months between Christmas and now came out and I'm pretty sure that everyone in the building could hear the sounds of love-making. A few round later, the both of us were completely spent while basking in the afterglow but I couldn't help but feel a confused and anxious about what this could possibly mean for the both of us. We admitted that we wanted each other but I doubt that this means that we're going to be walking down the aisle again anytime and I don't think that we should because we still need to work on the issues that pulled apart in the first place.

"Beca"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry" Chloe said kissing my neck.

"About what?" I asked confused.

" For getting so insanely jealous earlier but when I saw with that slut, I got so angry and hurt and it reminded me when that assistant was trying to have her way with you all those years ago" Chloe said biting her lips.

"And you got insecure" I said as Chloe nodded. "But I don't feel anything about her or Dawn because I care too much about you and our family. I love you Chloe and nothing or anyone will ever changed but you have to trust me on that"

"I know and I trust you but it's hard because I can't help but that you'll find someone better. I'm so sorry that I let my jealousy and insecurity tear us apart, Beca I'm so, so sorry" Chloe said as the tears streaming down her beautiful face.

"It's okay, Chloe and I understand but all we can do now is move forward" I said wiping away her tears. "I still love you and I never stop loving you. You're it for me and with that being said, will you go with me on Friday"

"I'll love to" Chloe giggles then her expression turns serious. "But I need to tell you something, something that I should have told you month ago. I'm… I'm p-pregnant"

"W-What? You're pregnant? Why didn't you say anything?" I asked frowning. "Does anyone else know?"

"I had started feeling sick around February but I had thought that it might have been the flu or something. It wasn't until late March when I realized that I hadn't got my period so I went to the doctor to be hundred percent and it turns out that I am pregnant. I was afraid to tell you because I wasn't sure what we were or if you believe me if I said that it was yours" Chloe said nervously.

"Is it mine?" I asked trying to process all of this.

"I know that it's not Chicago's because I stopped being intimate with him months go and you're the only one that I had sex with you"

"Okay, I believe since you never gave me a reason to doubt you and I promise you that I'll be by your side every step of the way" I said smiling reassuringly.

"Promise?"

"Always" I said kissing her on the lips.

* * *

 _ **~Nicole The Dragon Rider signing off**_

The End


End file.
